familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Rhoda Ann Fullmer (1847-1917)
}} Biography Rhoda Ann was the twin sister of David Fullmer (1847-1922), born while living in a Mormon Refugee camp of Garden Grove, Iowa. While at Garden Grove, Rhoda gave birth to twins that were named for the parents, Rhoda and David, born on March 15 & 16th respectively. This was a very exhausting challenge for the mother - bearing twins in a refugee camp in late winter far from modern comforts and medicine - at a time when many hundreds of fellow saints experienced death and loss. She was extremely grateful to her priesthood blessings to help her during this difficult event. We traveled on until we came to Garden Grove in the state of Iowa, where we halted for a season and at this place I gave birth to twins. On March 15, 1847 at a little before three in the afternoon my seventh child, Rhoda Ann was born, and at about two o'clock in the morning of the 16th my eighth child, David was born. I was extremely ill on this occasion and could not have survived had it not been for the faith and power of the priesthood, that were exercised in my behalf. 1850 Hunter Wagon Company Numbered amoung the participants in the Edward Hunter 1850 Pioneer Company, a early Mormon pioneer wagon train traveling from to Salt Lake City in the early summer. 261 individuals and 67 wagons were in the company when it began its journey from the outfitting post at Kanesville, Iowa (present day Council Bluffs). This company was organized at 12-mile creek near the Missouri River. It was the first Perpetual Emigrating Fund Company of LDS Church. Its leader, Edward Hunter would go to become the 3rd presiding bishop of the church the following year. Several diary/biographical accounts exist for this group. Vital Records 1850 US Federal Census "United States Census, 1850," index and images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/MCS6-BC8 : accessed 02 Dec 2013), David Fullmer, Great Salt Lake county, Great Salt Lake, Utah Territory, United States; citing dwelling 421, family 421, NARA microfilm publication M432, roll 919. Showing two-year-old Rhoda and her family and her grandparents are at the second house over. Household Listing #421 at Salt Lake City * David Fullmer - M/47 - B: Penn /Ocp: Farmer * Rhoda Ann Fullmer - F/38 - B: Penn * Eugene Fullmer - M/18 - B:Penn * Junius Fullmer - M/16 - B:Penn * Octavius Fullmer - M/13 - B:Ohio * Elvira Fullmer - F/11 - B:Ill * Ortensia Fullmer - F/8 - B:Ill * Susanna Fullmer - F/6 - B:IA * David Fullmer - M/4 - B:IA * Rhoda Fullmer - F/2 - B:IA Household Listing #422 at Salt Lake City * Sarah Rockwell - F/28 - B:Conn. * Sarah J Rockwell - F/4 - B:Ia Household Listing #423 at Salt Lake City (Parents of David Rullmer) * Peter Fullmer - M/78 - B:Penn - Ocp: None * Susanna Fullmer - F/68 - B:Penn * Mary Fullmer - F/18 - B:Penn * Jane Fullmer - F/16 - B:Penn